Sueños Prohibidos
by endlessl0ve
Summary: UA - Katniss Everdeen se había vuelto completamente loca por su sexy vecino, Peeta Mellark. Y oír sus actividades nocturnas al otro lado de las paredes del apartamento no estaba haciendo más que empeorar las cosas… Hasta que descubrió un libro de eróticas sugerencias, y decidió pasar a la acción
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Suzanne Collins, la historia le pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, yo tan solo adapto esta novela a modo de diversión sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

**Prólogo**

_**Mayo**_

Peeta Mellark volvía a la carga.

Katniss miró los dígitos luminosos de su despertador. No había pasado ni una hora desde el último orgasmo. Al menos eso era lo que había deducido por los gritos de la mujer y el gemido de satisfacción de Peeta. Y otra vez volvían a empezar. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquel hombre?

O mejor dicho, ¿quién estaba con aquel hombre? Una mujer afortunada, desde luego. Rubia y con una talla 100, como Katniss había visto con sus propios ojos. Mientras que ella, con una discreta talla 80 y sin un orgasmo desde que se mudara a aquel apartamento el año pasado, estaba obligada a oír los continuos golpes en la pared que separaba las dos viviendas.

Bueno, quizá no estuviera obligada a escucharlos. Podía irse al salón, poner un CD de Sting en el equipo estéreo y ahogar los jadeos. Eso había hecho durante el primer asalto. O al menos eso había intentado. Patética como era, no había resistido la tentación de volver al dormitorio para escuchar el apoteósico final. A juzgar por las reacciones que llevaba provocando en su novia durante seis meses, Peeta orquestaba unos finales realmente formidables.

Y parecía dispuesto a repetir la proeza, según indicaban los jadeos de Miss Silicona. Nunca un hombre había hecho gemir así a Katniss. Exceptuando a aquel idiota de Gale que le aplastó la cabeza contra el cabecero y a punto estuvo de provocarle una conmoción cerebral antes de darse cuenta de que los gritos de Katniss eran de socorro y no de aliento para que empujara con más fuerza.

Peeta nunca cometía una equivocación semejante. Era evidente que conocía a las mujeres, por cómo las había fotografiado para la colección de bañadores que publicaba aquel mes el _Instant Replay. _Katniss estaba convencida de que su novia era la chica con el biquini morado de la portada. Su certeza no se basaba en que la hubiera visto salir del apartamento con un tanga, pero las medidas de sus pechos parecían las correctas, y su rostro lucía la expresión y los pómulos marcados de una modelo profesional.

Sí, Peeta conocía bien a las mujeres, como atestiguaban los gritos de placer femenino que traspasaban la pared. Gritos que fueron subiendo de tono e intensidad, en la misma proporción que la inquietud de Katniss. Esperó a que los jadeos de Peeta se unieran a la mezcla sonora, pero en vez de eso volvieron a oírse los gemidos de su novia.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí… —sus gritos repetitivos delataban a toda una mujer multiorgásmica, sin duda.

Katniss se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el equipo estéreo del salón. Golpear la pared con el puño no era una opción. Llevaba seis meses escuchando la sinfonía coral dos o tres veces por semana, y si aporreaba la pared a esas alturas estaría revelándole a Peeta su particular curiosidad auditiva.

Tal vez debería comprarse un vibrador y apañárselas ella sola, pero con eso estaría admitiendo que no iba a acostarse con un hombre a corto, medio ni largo plazo. Y su optimismo innato le hacía conservar la esperanza.

A la luz de una farola que brillaba tras la ventana, introdujo un CD en el equipo y subió el volumen. A continuación, decidió que se comería un plátano para la satisfacción oral. Dios, necesitaba a un hombre. ¡Una cita!

Por desgracia, la decisión que había tomado el año anterior había reducido drásticamente las posibilidades. Su mejor amiga, Johanna, atribuía la culpa a la personalidad propia del signo Cáncer. Fuera cual fuera la razón, tenía un don para atraer a aquellos hombres que hubieran sido recientemente abandonados. Y una vez que ella sanaba sus corazones rotos, todos seguían su camino. Por lo visto, no les gustaba que les recordaran que una vez habían sido extremadamente frágiles y vulnerables.

Le dio un mordisco al plátano. Un pobre sustituto comestible. El mundo de los hombres parecía establecer una división cada vez más clara entre los que eran rechazados y los que ya estaban comprometidos. Johanna había dado excepcionalmente con un espécimen sin compromiso y con el corazón intacto, y ahora era su prometido. Ver a Johanna paseándose con la expresión de una mujer que podía tener sexo siempre que quisiera no ayudaba a Katniss a sobrellevar su frustración en absoluto.

Como dama de honor de su amiga, Katniss tenía que acompañar a Johanna a Divine Events, la empresa organizadora de bodas. Era una agencia fabulosa para cualquier chica que disfrutara de una vida sexual activa o, al menos, de la perspectiva de tenerla. En la recepción vieron el libro rojo forrado en piel, cuyas páginas llenas de fantasías sexuales estaban destinadas a ser arrancadas. Al menos eso era lo que decía Johanna, quien ya había arrancado bastantes. Pero ella tenía un hombre con quien poner en práctica esas fantasías, mientras que Katniss tenía que sufrir la tortura de vivir junto a un dios del sexo con ojos azules y cuerpo hecho para el pecado. Peeta era un hombre comprometido cuando se mudó allí, y seguía siéndolo. Era lógico. Katniss no podía imaginarse a nadie abandonándolo. Peeta ofrecía una combinación letal de carisma, encanto y una pequeña dosis de malicia.

Katniss había observado su malicia desde lejos, pero había visto su encanto muy de cerca, en el lavadero de los apartamentos. Después de encontrarse allí por casualidad un sábado por la mañana, Peeta y ella habían descubierto que tenían tanto en común para hablar mientras la ropa se lavaba que desde entonces se había convertido en una costumbre. Sin embargo, ella jamás podría confesarle que oía sus orgasmos a través de la pared. Era una verdad demasiado embarazosa.

Porque realmente tenía orgasmos increíbles. A pesar de Sting y los mega decibelios, podían oírse los gritos frenéticos, roncos y agudos de la pareja que compartía el momento sublime.

No había más remedio. Tendría que conseguir un vibrador… o un hombre de verdad, cargado de testosterona, dispuesto a complacerla y con garantía absoluta de que la llevara al orgasmo.

* * *

_Primero decirles bienvenidas a todos, me presento soy Kat, estoy tan emocionada de por fin estar subiendo alguna historia a pesar de que no es mía. Esta es una historia corta, pero quise traerla porque más que nada es para ir tanteando terreno por aquí. Realmente espero que lean._

_**Kat **_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Suzanne Collins, la historia le pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, yo tan solo adapto esta novela a modo de diversión sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_**Julio**_

Como cada día de la semana, Peeta tomó el tren para volver a casa desde las oficinas del Instant Replay en el centro de Chicago. Apretujado entre los demás pasajeros, intentó mantener la compostura y la frialdad, lo cual no era nada fácil. Los treinta y cinco grados del exterior amenazaban con fundir el tren, y además, como era natural, estaba pensando otra vez en Katniss Everdeen.

Se preguntó si habría regresado ya a casa del banco en el que trabajaba, y si aquélla sería la noche en la que se atrevería a pedirle un poco de azúcar, la teleguía, un sello o un par de pilas para el mando a distancia. Eran las mejores excusas que se le habían ocurrido, y todas le parecían igual de absurdas. Y mientras tanto, la frustración lo abrasaba.

El problema había empezado cuando se encontraron casualmente en el lavadero del sótano. Desde entonces habían decidido lavar la ropa juntos los sábados por la mañana, y desde entonces las fantasías eróticas con Katniss inundaban sus sueños. La primera vez que soñó con ella lo atribuyó a que Delly estaba de viaje y él estaba en un grado de excitación extrema.

Pero cuando Delly volvió de Arizona y los dos retomaron su rutina sexual, las fantasías oníricas con Katniss no sólo no se habían desvanecido, sino que se habían vuelto aún más gráficas. En sus sueños, Katniss entraba en el lavadero con su habitual estilo sabatino, su pelo castaño sujeto en una cola de caballo o con uno de esos clips con forma de mariposa, su rostro precioso sin una gota de maquillaje, sus faldones anudados a la cintura y sus vaqueros cortos y desaliñados rozándole la suave piel de los muslos.

Katniss lo veía y se detenía. Una expresión de lujuria y deseo oscurecía sus ojos grises… Y lo hacían encima de una lavadora.

Pero las imágenes de Katniss habían empezado a invadir también sus horas de vigilia. La noche en la que fantaseó con ella mientras se acostaba con Delly supo que tenía que afrontar la situación como un hombre. No era culpa de Delly, por lo que se odió a sí mismo por herir a la fabulosa compañera sexual con la que llevaba más de seis meses compartiendo su cama.

Había intentado ensalzar el ego de Delly durante la cena de la ruptura. Ella había exigido saber si había otra mujer, y él había sido sincero a medias al decirle que no. Después de todo, sólo había engañado a Delly en sus sueños. Antes de conocer a Katniss, había llegado a pensar que Delly tal vez fuera una pareja para toda la vida… cuando él estuviera listo para una relación de ese tipo.

Pero no estaba ni mucho menos preparado para ser el marido de nadie, como lo demostraba la facilidad con la que podía distraerse pensando en una mujer que le gustaba mientras se acostaba con otra. A pesar de todo, tenía que averiguar adonde podría llevarlo su obsesión por Katniss.

Por desgracia, Katniss sabía lo de su relación con Delly, y aunque él había roto con ella tres semanas antes, no podía presentarse en su puerta y decir: «Hola, hace tres semanas rompí con mi novia, ¿quieres acostarte conmigo?».

No podía ser tan directo como para pedirle una cita a Katniss. Aún no. Ni podía usar el sótano como punto de encuentro para avanzar en la relación. El escenario estaba tan unido a sus fantasías que no confiaba en sí mismo para controlarse. Había considerado la posibilidad de cambiar de banco y así tener una excusa para verla en la ventanilla de cobro. Pero resultaba demasiado obvio.

Lo mejor sería encontrar una razón para llamar a su puerta por la noche y ver cuál era su reacción. Tarde o temprano se le ocurriría una excusa que no sonara ridícula. Luego, tendría que devolverle lo que fuera que hubiese tomado prestado, y quizá le llevara una pizza para expresarle su agradecimiento. Procedería con mucha calma. Al final hablaría de su ruptura con Delly, pero tendría que parecer un comentario despreocupado y casual.

Si no jugaba bien sus cartas, Katniss pensaría que era un sinvergüenza despiadado que no perdía tiempo en buscarse a una mujer tras haber abandonado a la anterior. Y Peeta no quería ser esa clase de persona, aunque la imagen que diera fuese precisamente ésa. Tendría que ir muy despacio con Katniss para demostrarle que no era tan superficial.

El trayecto desde la estación hasta su apartamento estaba impregnado con ésa mezcla pegajosa de bochorno y humedad que siempre le hacía preguntarse a Peeta cómo habían podido vivir sus abuelos en Chicago sin aire acondicionado. Tenían una casa no lejos de allí, y de niño Peeta no había notado el sofocante calor porque se pasaba el tiempo corriendo entre los aspersores o comiendo helado casero de melocotón. Pero a sus treinta y dos años parecía haberse vuelto extremadamente sensible y remilgado ante las altas temperaturas.

Entró acalorado y sudoroso en el vestíbulo y se dirigió hacia su apartamento, en la cuarta planta. Lo primero sería encender el termostato a toda potencia, y luego una ducha fría. Y después… ¿Le gustaría a Katniss el helado de melocotón?

Entonces percibió un movimiento delante de la puerta de Katniss y al instante dejó de sentir el calor. Estaba hablando con un mozo de reparto que llevaba varias cajas apiladas en un carrito. Tras observar rápidamente las etiquetas, Peeta dedujo que era un mueble desmontable para el televisor o el equipo de música. De repente se le encendió una luz en el cerebro.

—Hola, Katniss —la saludó al pasar. Dios… Estaba encantadora con aquel vestido blanco veraniego. Tal vez debería cambiar de banco, por obvia que fuera la jugada. Con una cajera como Katniss, ningún hombre usaría jamás el cajero automático.

Ella levantó la mirada del recibo que estaba firmando.

—Hola, Peeta.

—Parece que tienes un buen plan para el fin de semana.

—Sí, he decidido comprar algo para poner la televisión —respondió ella riendo, colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Aquel día lo llevaba suelto… otra novedosa tentación.

—Buena suerte —dijo él.

—Gracias, Peeta.

A pesar del imperioso deseo por detenerse, se obligó a seguir caminando hasta su apartamento. Pero al llegar a la puerta se giró, como si en aquel momento se le hubiera ocurrido la idea que en realidad se le había ocurrido un minuto antes.

—Oye, montar esas cosas puede ser muy complicado. Si necesitas otro par de manos, estaré encantado de ayudarte.

Otro par de manos muy, muy ansiosas… Oh, Dios. No importaba lo denodados que fueran sus esfuerzos por someter a su libido. Era más fuerte que él.

El chico de reparto ya había metido el carrito en el apartamento, pero Katniss volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

—Es muy generoso por tu parte. ¿Por casualidad no tendrás un destornillador?

—Sí, claro que sí —respondió él, aunque no tan seguro de dónde lo tendría. Esperó no haber cometido un error táctico. Era un experto con la cámara, pero apenas sabía manejarse con las herramientas. En fin… los muebles desmontables venían provistos de instrucciones, aunque éstas estuvieran normalmente escritas por auténticos analfabetos. Seguro que podría arreglárselas.

—En ese caso puede que te llame —dijo ella.

—Cuando quieras —respondió Peeta, y esperó a entrar en su apartamento y cerrar la puerta para cerrar el puño triunfalmente.

¡Sí!

* * *

_¡Hola! me siento tan emocionada de que haya gente leyendo esta novela y no solo sea Clau (mi queridisima bestie kjdhddsj) lol, era tan emocionante cuando veía que tenía un correo nuevo de aquí y era gente que había dejado un review, favorito, follow, me hicieron la semana, gracias !_

_Bueno acá esta el primer capítulo, ahora conocemos un poco a nuestro querido Peeta que por cierto termino con su novia (que emoción) ahora que Katniss lo sepa y todo el mundo será feliz (?) al menos yo lo seré jaja._

_**Kat **_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Suzanne Collins, la historia le pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, yo tan solo adapto esta novela a modo de diversión sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Una hora más tarde, Katniss estaba sentada en el suelo del salón, rodeada de bolsas de tuercas y tornillos, varias láminas de madera prensada de color cereza, su navaja del Ejército Suizo y una manual de instrucciones absolutamente incomprensible. La navaja contaba con varios destornilladores diminutos, pero aún no había atornillado nada.

Aunque nunca había montado un mueble en su vida, había apostado a que su inteligencia superior la sacara del embrollo. Craso error. Aquel módulo para el televisor era una apuesta en más de un sentido. Una pieza semejante de mobiliario implicaba que buscaría él entretenimiento en casa. Pero durante los dos últimos meses había intentado distraerse fuera de casa. Y estaba harta.

Sí, había evitado quedarse en el apartamento por la noche para no tener que oír los jadeos de Peeta y de su novia. Pero también había intentado, y lo había intentado de verdad, buscarse a un hombre para ella sola. Johanna le había conseguido varias aventuras ocasiones. Sus amigas del banco le habían presentado una larga sucesión de hermanos, primos y clientes. Incluso las dueñas de Divine Events le habían ofrecido un par de posibilidades. Obviamente habían visto cómo Katniss contemplaba con anhelo el libro con las tapas rojas y se habían figurado cuánto deseaba tener una razón para arrancar una página.

Pero ninguno de esos esfuerzos le habían conseguido un hombre que fuera la décima parte de tractivo que Peeta. Se había comprado el módulo para el televisor tras decidir que prefería quedarse en casa y escuchar los orgasmos de su vecino que perder el tiempo buscando a un clon de Peeta. Sólo había un Peeta Mellark, y estaba comprometido. A veces la vida era así de injusta.

Por desgracia, la primera fase de su plan, que consistía en montar un mueble para el reproductor de DVD y el equipo de Home Cinema que llegaría al día siguiente, parecía condenada a alargarse eternamente. Arrojó las instrucciones al suelo y se ajustó uno de los pasadores con forma de mariposa que mantenían el cuello despejado. ¿Qué debía hacer a continuación? Si se tomara en serio la oferta de Peeta, podría ir a pedirle ayuda.

¿Y por qué no hacerlo? Él le había dicho que lo llamara «cuando quisiera», y tal vez hubiera aprendido carpintería en el instituto. Aquello no era una estratagema para atraerlo hacia su apartamento. Se levantó y fue a la cocina a comprobar si tenía alguna cerveza en la nevera.

Estupendo. Aún le quedaban tres latas. Su experiencia le había enseñado que había que disponer de cerveza cuando se le pedía un favor a un hombre. Motivada por la emocionante perspectiva, abrió la puerta para ir a buscarlo.

Nada más abrirla la volvió a cerrar. La novia de Peeta se acercaba por el pasillo. Maldición…

Con un suspiro de resignación, volvió a la cocina y sacó una cerveza del frigorífico. Aquel inesperado giro en los acontecimientos exigía un trago de algo más fuerte que gaseosa. Últimamente había salido tanto que hacía mucho que no escuchaba el coro a dos voces. Y tampoco quería oírlo ahora.

Por desgracia, había desconectado los cables de los altavoces para colocarlos en el mueble nuevo, de modo que no podía valerse de Sting para superar el inminente concierto de jadeos. Al menos de una cosa estaba segura… Peeta no hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que la ayudaría cuando ella quisiera. Tendría que haber añadido: «Siempre que no me esté acostando con Miss Silicona».

Mientras se debatía entre retomar las instrucciones o ponerse los zapatos e ir al supermercado a por un sándwich, oyó gritar a la novia de Peeta. Pero no era un grito de los que normalmente soltaba cuando estaba con él. Aquello sonaba a discusión.

¿Discusión? Aun avergonzándose de sí misma, Katniss corrió hacia la cocina y sacó un vaso del armario. No sabía por qué un vaso pegado a la pared servía para escuchar con mayor claridad, pero así era. Lo había usado en más de una ocasión, cuando se acostaba indirectamente con Peeta.

Vaya… Al fin admitía lo que había hecho en los primeros meses: ponerse en el lugar de la novia de Peeta. Y qué doloroso podía llegar a ser el conocimiento…

Pero aquella noche no estaba oyendo nada relacionado con el goce sexual. Aquella noche su novia estaba furiosa. Katniss movió el vaso contra la pared del dormitorio, presionó la oreja contra el fondo y tomó un sorbo de cerveza mientras escuchaba.

—¿Creías que me importabas? —estaba gritando su novia. La chica tenía buenos pulmones, sin duda—. Sólo me interesaban dos cosas: el sexo y tus contactos en la revista. ¡Nada más!

A Peeta costaba más oírlo, ya que no estaba gritando, pero a Katniss le pareció oír algo como «tú siempre me has importado», o tal vez «tú siempre me importarás». Esperó que fuera la primera posibilidad y no la segunda, porque aquello parecía ser una discusión realmente seria. Y de ser así, quería que Peeta lo superara con el corazón de una pieza.

Pero tenía que admitir que las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera eran muy escasas. Peeta se había comportado como si aquella mujer le gustara de verdad, y ahora ella le estaba revelando que sólo lo había utilizado como semental y por sus contactos profesionales. Menuda zorra…

Pero si Peeta acababa con el corazón destrozado, saldría de la categoría de hombres comprometidos para meterse en la de hombres recientemente abandonados, y Katniss se había jurado que renegaría para siempre de esa categoría. Si, pero era Peeta de quien estaba hablando. La estrella indiscutible de sus fantasías prohibidas. Tal vez por él podría hacer una excepción…

¡No! Nada de excepciones. Ya había hecho demasiadas.

—Y te diré algo más —proclamó la que pronto iba a ser la ex novia de Peeta—. ¡El sexo contigo ha sido de lo más mediocre! ¡En una escala del uno al diez, no te mereces más de un cinco bajo!

Katniss se compadeció de Peeta, quien sin duda quedaría muy afligido tras aquella furiosa diatriba. Pero si lo que habían estado haciendo no merecía más que un cinco, ella se merecía un Oscar a la mejor actuación.

—¡Que seas muy feliz! —fue lo último que gritó la enfurecida mujer.

Katniss dio un respingo al oír cómo la puerta del apartamento de Peeta se cerraba con un portazo. Se había terminado. Peeta, el último hombre a quien ella pensaba que podrían despreciar, acababa de ser rechazado. No podía imaginarse por qué. Tal vez el Instant Replay no le había prometido a la modelo que aparecería en la portada del próximo especial de bañadores y ella había pensado que era culpa de Peeta. O tal vez se había vuelto loca.

Pobre Peeta… Su apartamento estaba en silencio, y ella se lo imaginó hundido en un sillón, contemplando la pared como si se cuestionara su propia valía y sus proezas sexuales. Katnisss había escuchado decir a muchos hombres lo deprimidos que se quedaban cuando los abandonaban, pero para Peeta debía de ser como si lo hubieran castrado. ¿Qué hombre podría soportar que le dijeran que no era bueno en la cama? Ninguno.

No podía soportarlo. Nadie debería estar solo en un momento así. Fingiría que no había oído nada y le pediría ayuda para montar el mueble. Tal vez si Peeta demostraba sus habilidades varoniles con un destornillador levantaría el ánimo. Necesitaba una amiga, y ella sería esa amiga. Pero la relación no iría más allá de la amistad. Ella había tomado una decisión y se mantendría firme.

* * *

Peeta suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, todavía húmedo. Delly lo había pillado en la ducha y él había abierto la puerta sin nada más que una toalla con la esperanza de que fuera Katniss, que lo llamaba para pedirle ayuda con el mueble, y que al recibirla medio desnudo pudiera causarle una impresión favorable.

Seguramente estaba sonriendo cuando fue a abrir, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar por la mirilla. La primera reacción de Delly fue devolverle la sonrisa y alargar las manos hacia el nudo que sujetaba la toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Cuando él la detuvo, todo se desmadró.

Maldición… Había confiado en que Delly desapareciera de su vida sin más, pero por lo visto no se creía que él no la quisiera en su cama. No podía culparla. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio rechazaría acostarse con ella, e incluso él mismo estaba un poco sorprendido de atreverse a ser el primero. Vestida, Delly tenía la clase de cuerpo que impedía a los hombres ser políticamente correctos. Desnuda, merecería aparecer en el póster central de la revista más glamurosa.

Además estaba increíblemente satisfecha con su propio atractivo. Al principio, a Peeta lo había excitado su disposición a exhibirse delante de él. Le encantaba masturbarse y que él la mirara. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan desinhibida, y tenía que admitir que el sexo con ella había sido increíble.

Era curioso, pero Delly le había soltado las mismas palabras que él podría haberle dicho a ella. Para él, sólo había sido sexo. En cierto modo le debía un agradecimiento, pues ella le había abierto los ojos a nuevos juegos y experiencias que podían compartirse en el dormitorio. Pero más allá del mutuo placer sexual, con Delly no quedaba nada.

De modo que tal vez fuera ésa la fuente de su obsesión por Katniss. Su deseo era aprovecharse de la mentalidad del «todo vale» que había aprendido con Delly y aplicarla a alguien con quien pudiera hablar después de un orgasmo. O al menos ése había nido mi deseo antes de que Delly le pusiera nota. Un cinto bajo. Maldición. Intentó convencerse de que lo había dicho porque estaba dolida, pero Delly tema muchísima experiencia y quizá él no hubiera estado a la altura.

Demonios, ¿cómo podía saber un hombre lo que una mujer pensaba realmente de sus habilidades sexuales? Para una mujer era muy fácil fingir. Ahora se preguntaba si Delly había estado fingiendo sus múltiples orgasmos con la única intención de garantizar su aparición en la portada del Instant Replay. Él habría jurado que sus gemidos eran sinceros y había sentido sus temblores y contracciones, pero una mujer con buenos músculos tal vez pudiera fingir eso también. Ya no sabía qué creer.

Pero quedándose allí inmóvil no iba a conseguir nada, así que pensó en vestirse y preparar la cena. Katniss ya debía de tener listo su mueble, por lo que había perdido su oportunidad de oro. Dejó escapar otro largo suspiro y volvió al dormitorio mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la toalla:

El timbre de la puerta sonó antes de que pudiera llegar a su habitación. Mientras desandaba lo andado, se recordó a sí mismo la lección que había aprendido por las malas aquella tarde. Desde ahora en adelante, nunca más volvería a abrir la puerta sin antes mirar por la mirilla.

Maravilla de maravillas. Katniss esperaba al otro lado, vestida con un top atado al cuello que hacía la boca agua y sus vaqueros cortos y deshilachados. Iba descalza. Peeta nunca había visto los dedos de sus pies porque siempre calzaba zapatillas deportivas cuando bajaba al lavadero. Tenía las uñas pintadas de un brillante color coral. Muy sexy.

Abrió la puerta, aunque a esas alturas su pelo estaba demasiado seco como para aparentar que acababa de salir de la ducha. De hecho, su escaso atuendo no podría parecer más inapropiado, como si fuera un nudista que no perdiera tiempo en desnudarse cuando llegaba a casa.

Como era de esperar, la sonrisa de Katniss se esfumó al bajar la mirada.

—Eh… no quería molestar.

—No me molestas. Estaba en la ducha, y luego… luego me puse a ver el partido de los Cubs.

Patético.

Por alguna razón, ella pareció creerlo, a pesar de que el televisor estaba apagado.

—Oh. ¿Estabas… mm, estás viendo el partido?

—No. Están perdiendo.

—Ah, entonces de acuerdo —dijo ella, sonriendo de nuevo—. ¿Hablabas en serio cuando me ofreciste tu ayuda para montar el mueble? No consigo aclararme con las instrucciones.

Por poco seguro que estuviera de sí mismo, sería un imbécil si desaprovechara una oportunidad semejante.

—Estaré encantado de ayudarte. Deja que me vista y enseguida estoy ahí.

—Genial. Tengo cerveza.

—¿Cerveza?

Katniss pareció desconcertada.

—Ya sabes, para beber algo cuando acabemos —dijo, mirándolo con los ojos entornados—. ¿No bebes cerveza?

—Sí, claro que sí —respondió él. La oportunidad estaba creciendo exponencialmente—. Y también podríamos pedir una pizza, si te parece.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó ella con una radiante sonrisa—. Hasta ahora.

—Dame cinco minutos.

—Los que necesites —dijo ella, encaminándose hacia su apartamento—. Y trae tu destornillador —añadió—. Es lo que más necesito. Aunque no sé si seguirás dispuesto a ayudarme cuando veas todo lo que hay que enroscar.

—Creo que podré arreglármelas —respondió él, haciendo lo posible por mantener una expresión serena.

Katniss pareció entonces darse cuenta de las connotaciones que tenían las palabras «destornillador» y «enroscar», porque se puso roja como un tomate.

—Quiero decir que… parece muy complicado.

—Te he entendido muy bien —le aseguró él, pero tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no reír.

—Hasta ahora —repitió ella, y entró rápidamente en su apartamento.

Peeta cetro la puerta y sonrió. Qué estimulante resultaba a una mujer que podía ruborizarse. Si conseguía ayudarla a montar el mueble, estaría haciendo progresos. Y quizá en un futuro no muy lejano pudiera descubrir lo que era hacer el amor con Katniss Everdeen… Bueno, eso una vez que se recuperara de la evaluación de Delly. Aunque tal vez una mujer que se ruborizaba no se percatara de que él apenas había conseguido un cinco.

* * *

_Holi, realmente pensaba subir ayer pero mi maldita universidad me tenía hecha un caos estos días con unos malditos trabajos, todavía estoy mega cansada por eso... necesito dormir con urgencia :( como odio esto, todas las universidades de mi ciudad dieron libre esta semana, pero no mi universidad fue como deben ir a clases malditos... y mas encima los profesores dejan millones de trabajos :c en fin los dejo de aburrir con mis aburridas cosas de mi vida (?) jajaja, espero que disfruten, ya van teniendo acercamientos estos dos... ¿qué pasará en el apartamento de Kat? 1313. _

_Ayy muchísimas a todas las personas que leen, se los agradezco tanto, soy inmensamente feliz cuando veo la recepción que esta teniendo esta historia. Les doy las gracias por aquí a todos los que dejaron reviews, se los agradezco un montón, pero hoy me siento demasiadamente cansada que no tengo ganas de responder sus lindos reviews, pero estoy eternamente agradecida por darse el tiempo de dejarlos._

_**Kat **_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Suzanne Collins, la historia le pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, yo tan solo adapto esta novela a modo de diversión sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

«Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío». Katniss estaba tan conmocionada que tuvo que apoyarse contra la puerta. Había visto a Peeta prácticamente desnudo. Ahora conocía la ligera capa de vello que le cubría los pectorales y que descendía en una línea oscura hacia el vientre. Conocía el color de sus pezones… Sabía dónde tenía aquel lunar tan simpático… a la izquierda de sus impresionantes abdominales.

Y bajo la toalla blanca llevaba… absolutamente nada. No se explicaba cómo había podido mantener una conversación normal con él sin caer babeando ante sus pies desnudos. Aunque tampoco había sido una conversación normal. Lo había invitado a usar su destornillador para que pudieran enroscar…

Se llevó las temblorosas manos a las mejillas, que aún le ardían. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho esas cosas? Ella jamás cometía un desliz semejante, si bien nunca había estado frente a su adorado dios envuelto en una toalla. Pero la gran pregunta era: ¿cómo había podido dejarlo su novia? ¡Estando casi desnudo!

Fuera quien fuera aquella loca, sin duda había dejado de tomar sus medicamentos. Ninguna mujer mentalmente sana podría mirar a Peeta semidesnudo y a continuación romper con él. Era algo incomprensible. A menos… a menos que Peetaa la tuviera pequeña… Pero no, no era probable. Aunque ella no había visto lo que escondía la toalla, se resistía a creer que Dios pudiera crear a un adonis como Peeta y dotarlo de una herramienta diminuta. Ni hablar.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba, naturalmente. Pequeña, grande o mediana no tendría la menor importancia, puesto que ella no iba hacer nada con esa parte de su anatomía. Sólo quería animarlo tras haber sido rechazado por su malvada ex novia. Aunque no estuviera particularmente bien dotado, lo cual no parecía muy probable, no se merecía una despedida semejante ni un cinco bajo de nota.

Gale… Aquél sí que no merecía más que un cinco. Ni siquiera un tres, teniendo en cuenta cómo le había dolido la cabeza a Katniss durante dos días. Era imposible que Peeta, con un cuerpo como el suyo, una sonrisa como la suya y unos ojos azules como los suyos, pudiera recibir la misma nota que Gale. Al menos en eso Katniss confiaba en su instinto.

Aún seguía apoyada contra la puerta cuando Peeta llamó, haciéndole dar un respingo. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared y comprobó que, efectivamente, había estado cinco minutos sin moverse.

Peeta estaba allí.

Abrió la puerta y se apoyó en una cadera con la mano en el pomo, intentando adoptar una postura de relajación total, como si no acabara de verlo casi desnudo.

—Hola —lo saludó. «Veo que te has vestido. Qué lástima».

—Hola.

Mientras miraba su camiseta de los Cubs y sus shorts caqui, pareció desarrollar una visión de rayos X. La ropa de Peeta se desvaneció milagrosamente, salvo sus calzoncillos, o slips o cualquier otra cosa que cubriera su pene. Para aquella zona no podía hacerse ninguna imagen mental.

—He traído mi destornillador —dijo él, sosteniendo en alto la herramienta de catorce centímetros.

—Vaya, eso sí que es un destornillador —dijo ella, apartándose para dejarlo pasar. Se preguntó si los hombres comprarían destornilladores grandes para compensar el tamaño de su herramienta más preciada. Por supuesto a ella no le importaba. En absoluto. No estaba disponible para un hombre al que acabaran de abandonar, fuera cual fuera el tamaño de su destornillador.

—Puede que sea demasiado grande para este trabajo —dijo él—. Pero es el único que he podido encontrar. Creo que lo utilizaba para el coche.

—No sabría decir si servirá o no —respondió ella, señalando el desorden que cubría el suelo—. Ni siquiera he averiguado cómo encajar las partes, y mucho menos cuáles son los tornillos para cada agujero.

Todo lo que decía le sonaba sexual, aunque no fuera su intención. Porque no era su intención. De verdad que no. Y no le miraría la bragueta. No lo haría.

Peeta observó las piezas desperdigadas por el sucio y golpeó la hoja del destornillador contra su palma.

—¿El mueble venía con instrucciones para montarlo?

«Sí, y yo me voy a montar sobre ti si me llevas a la cama». Todo le recordaba al sexo.

—¿Te refieres a las que he tirado bajo el sofá—cama?

¿Por qué había tenido que decirle que era un sofá—cama? ¿Acaso a él le importaba? ¿Era absolutamente imprescindible que pronunciara la palabra «cama» en la conversación? No. Pero en esos momentos estaba obsesionada con todo lo referente al sexo. Pasó por encima de dos tablas y recogió el manual de instrucciones del suelo.

Peeta se aclaró la garganta.

—Esos sofás—cama son ideales cuando se tienen visitas. Y ése parece bastante bueno.

—Lo uso cuando vienen mis padres —dijo ella. Eso estaba mejor. Hablar de sus padres conservadores la ayudaría a mantener la cabeza despejada de toda entonación sexual—. A ellos les dejo mi cama y yo duermo aquí. Es muy cómodo. Firme y calentito…

Pues no, por lo visto era imposible mantener la cabeza despejada cuando se estaba cerca de un hombre como Peeta.

—Eso parece —dijo él, observando los cojines azules.

—Es casi como una cama —añadió ella. «¿Quieres probarlo?».

—Y cuando montes este módulo —dijo él, señalando las piezas con su enorme destornillador—, podrás ver películas o escuchar música en la cama.

—Así es.

Oh, cielos… Quería desplegar la cama sin perder más tiempo y olvidarse de aquel maldito mueble. Estaba convencida de que Peeta podría proporcionarle más diversión que cualquier aparato que instalase en aquellas baldas. Y también estaba convencida de que, a pesar de lo que había dicho su ex novia, su herramienta funcionaría a las mil maravillas.

—En ese caso, deberíamos empezar —dijo él, extendiendo la mano—. Deja que eche un vistazo a esas instrucciones.

Katniss le tendió el manual, al tiempo que se recordaba a sí misma que su objetivo era animarlo un poco y nada más. Para ello le permitiría que la ayudara a montar el mueble, pero no iba a alimentar su ego acostándose con él en el sofá—cama y convenciéndolo de que se merecía más de un cinco. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que ella no había oído cómo su ex novia lo calificaba y lo mandaba al infierno.

Pero sí lo había oído, y mientras se sentaba en el sofá—cama y lo veía examinando las instrucciones, pensó en el cómodo colchón plegado justo debajo de ellos. Peeta parecía un buen tipo, y ella podía imaginarse cómo las palabras de su novia zumbaban en el fondo de su mente. Eran palabras realmente duras, y Katniss se preguntó si montar un módulo para el televisor sería consuelo suficiente.

* * *

Una hora después, Peeta contempló la tambaleante estructura de madera que había apoyado contra la pared. Varias piezas no habían encajado en el diseño y yacían acusadoramente sobre la alfombra, Peeta volvió a repasar las instrucciones, preguntándose dónde habría fallado.

—¿Una cerveza? —le ofreció Katniss, saliendo de la cocina con una lata helada en cada mano.

No había sido de mucha ayuda en el montaje, pero a Peeta le había encantado tenerla a su alrededor mientras intentaba descifrar la combinación exacta de las piezas.

—Creía que la cerveza era para después de haber acabado.

Ella le sonrió y le tendió la lata abierta.

—¿No está acabado?

—¿Te parece que esté acabado? —preguntó él, tomando un sorbo.

—Bueno… —miró con ojos entornados el mueble, que había empezado a inclinarse hacia la izquierda—. Supongo que es un poco… inestable —su rostro se iluminó súbitamente—. Quizá si colocamos el televisor sirva de contrapeso.

—Hazlo y adiós al televisor. Este mueble necesita más dedicación antes de servir de utilidad.

—Si tú lo dices. Pero creo que deberíamos hacer un descanso —dijo ella. Se dejó caer en el sofá y tomó un largo trago de su cerveza.

—Supongo que tienes razón —aceptó él, y se sentó junto a ella con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado. Katniss era terriblemente atractiva.

Permanecieron sentados un rato, bebiendo cerveza y observando el mueble.

—¿Sabes? A mí no me parece que esté tan mal —dijo ella finalmente.

—Cuanta más cerveza bebes, mejor aspecto tiene.

—Buena idea —dijo ella, tomando otro sorbo—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—La verdad es que sí —respondió él. Así era como se había imaginado exactamente una velada con Katniss. Sin presiones de ningún tipo, en afable compañía. Habían hecho una chapuza con el mueble, pero sin discutir ni pelearse. Katniss no parecía en absoluto disgustada por su falta de maestría con el destornillador.

—En ese caso vamos a pedir una pizza —propuso ella—. ¿Te importa que sea vegetal?

—Como quieras. Supongo que no me hará ningún daño incluir comida sana en la dieta.

—Exacto —se levantó, agarró el teléfono inalámbrico de la pared contigua a la cocina y realizó el pedido.

Por su parte, Peeta también se levantó del sofá y se sentó en el suelo junto a las piezas sobrantes de madera para seguir mirando las instrucciones.

—No importa que nos sobren piezas —dijo Katniss, sentándose junto a él y recostándose contra el sofá. Estiró sus largas piernas y siguió bebiendo su cerveza—. Podría aprovecharlas como baldas bajo el lavabo del baño.

—Pero no deberían sobrar tablas. Por eso se tambalea —observó él, apoyándose en el sofá junto a ella, de modo que sus hombros se rozaron ligeramente. El tacto le resultó muy agradable. Dios… Katniss tenía unas piernas increíbles.

Una vez más volvieron a quedarse en silencio, bebiendo cerveza.

—Necesita más soporte —dijo él finalmente. La cerveza lo estaba volviendo muy meloso, y recordó que no había comido mucho en el almuerzo, por lo que el alcohol lo estaba afectando más rápido de lo normal.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos atornillarlo a la pared y dejarlo así —sugirió ella.

La sensación cálida y acogedora se tornó abrasadora instantáneamente. Peeta visualizó a Katniss contra la pared, con los shorts bajados hasta los tobillos…

Se esforzó al máximo por borrar aquella imagen.

—El casero se pondría como un energúmeno si hiciéramos eso. Además, no podrías llevarte el mueble cuando te mudes —arguyó. Aquel pensamiento le resultaba deprimente. Katniss mudándose…

—No voy a mudarme —declaró ella, rozándolo con el hombro y el muslo—.Vamos a empotrarlo.

A Peeta le gustaba el roce corporal, pero deseó que dejara de utilizar palabras con doble sentido. Le estaba costando demasiado esfuerzo borrar la imagen de su trasero desnudo contra la pared, rodeándole las caderas con las piernas y con el top desanudado.

—Antes deberíamos encontrar los tachones.

—Se dónde hay uno.

Peeta la miró, preguntándose si estaría pensando lo mismo que él.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con la voz ligeramente rasposa.

Si en aquel momento ella le tendiera la mano y le propusiera que se fueran al dormitorio, no creía que fuera capaz de resistirse.

Pero ella no lo hizo. Sin soltar la lata de cerveza, se desplazó hasta la pared y la golpeó con el puño.

—Aquí hay un tachón. Había un cuadro colgado, pero lo quité ayer. El clavo golpeó madera sólida al clavarse en la pared.

—Oh —murmuró él. No sabía si alegrarse o lamentarse de que Katniss no se le estuviera insinuando.

Un momento… Ella no sabía que él había roto con su novia. Si empezaba a tontear con él, significaría que estaba intentando separarlos. Y eso no estaría bien.

—Manos a la obra —dijo ella. Se colocó frente al mueble ladeado y lo empujó con ambas manos, lo que hizo parecer aún más respingón su precioso trasero—. Clavaremos una tabla por detrás, y usaremos esos tornillos largos que nos han sobrado para asegurar el mueble a la pared. ¿Qué te parece?

Lo que a Peeta le parecía era que estaba frente a una mujer demasiado sexy que le estaba provocando una dolorosa erección.

—Creo que tenemos que desatornillar la tabla superior y colocar la balda que nos ha sobrado.

—Demasiado trabajo. Vamos a usar el tachón y un tornillo largo y duro —dijo ella, mirándolo con un brillo desafiante en sus ojos grises.

Peeta no podía dejar de pensar en que se le estaba insinuando. Estaba dudando si preguntárselo directamente o no cuando el sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—La pizza ha llegado —dijo ella, soltando el mueble, que se inclinó aún más hacia la izquierda.

Salvado por la pizza. En el fondo, Peeta no quería enfrentarse al dilema, o al menos de eso intentaba convencerse. Si ella le decía que no se estaba insinuando, se sentiría como un idiota. Y si admitía estar haciéndolo, le daría una imagen muy pobre de sí misma por intentar robarle el novio a otra mujer. Él ya no era el novio de nadie, pero ella no lo sabía.

Dejó la lata vacía y se levantó para sacar la cartera del bolsillo.

—Déjame a mí.

—De ninguna manera. Tú me estás ayudando con el mueble, así que invito yo —declaró ella, agarrando el bolso de una percha junto a la puerta.

—Teniendo en cuenta cómo está quedando el mueble, debería pagar yo.

—No —insistió ella. Abrió la puerta, recibió la pizza de un chico con una camiseta roja y sacó un par de billetes—. Gracias. Quédate con el cambio.

—De acuerdo —dijo Peeta cuando ella cerró la puerta—. Tú ganas. Pero la próxima vez corre de mi cuenta.

—Muy bien —aceptó ella, acercándose con la caja de la pizza y con servilletas de papel—. Podríamos sentarnos en la cocina, pero prefiero quedarme aquí y ver cómo progresa nuestro trabajo.

—Me parece bien. ¿Quieres que traiga más cerveza?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Oh, eso va a ser un problema. No me queda ninguna.

—No hay problema. Tengo algunas en mi nevera. Enseguida vuelvo.

—Dejaré la puerta abierta.

—Como en Friends —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—¡Lo sé! Y también como en Seinfeld. Nadie cierra nunca la puerta en esas series. Ni tampoco llaman antes de entrar.

—¿Quieres que llame?

—No —negó ella, riendo—. Sabré que eres tú, tonto. Ve a por más cerveza. La necesitaremos para acabar con esto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —corroboró él, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Corrió hacia su casa y fue directamente a la cocina. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se había divertido tanto. Aquello era genial, yendo de un apartamento a otro, pidiendo pizza, compartiendo cerveza…

Aún estaba desconcertado por el comentario de «vamos a usar el tachón y un tornillo largo y duro», pero tal vez esas palabras habían estado provocadas por el alcohol. Una sola cerveza había bastado para hacerlo sentirse condenadamente ligero, y ella pesaba mucho menos que él. Era muy probable que a Katniss la cerveza la hubiera afectado aún más, sobre todo si tampoco había comido mucho aquel día.

Agarró un pack de seis cervezas de la nevera y cerró la puerta. Por un breve instante se preguntó si debería llevar las seis latas. Si una cerveza conseguía que Katniss hiciera esos comentarios tan provocativos, ¿qué no conseguirían tres?

No quería esperar a averiguarlo. Después de todo, se había prometido a sí mismo que procedería con calma y cuidado. La suya era una estrategia a desarrollar durante semanas, no durante unas pocas horas.

Ah, demonios… Dudaba de que se tomaran más de una, pero era más fácil llevar el pack completo que separar un par de latas. Aunque si llevaba las seis y la situación se descontrolaba… ¿sería capaz de rechazar una oportunidad semejante?

Siendo realista, tenía que admitir que no sería capaz. En esas circunstancias, cuando una mujer hacía comentarios sobre tachones y clavos largos, un hombre debía ser lo bastante precavido para meterse un par de preservativos en el bolsillo. No esperaba usarlos… Desde luego, no era su intención usarlos. Pero puestos a pensar en ello, llevar protección encima tal vez redujera las posibilidades de tener sexo, igual que llevar un paraguas era garantía segura de que no iba a llover.

De modo que llevaría un par de preservativos consigo… como un remedio infalible para impedir que hubiera sexo con Katniss.

* * *

_Hola a todo el mundo, de verdad lo siento por la tardanza, pero como aún no tengo la costumbre de subir aquí... suelo olvidar que debo subir capítulo (algo que deben saber de mi: tengo MUY mala memoria), es más les iba a subir el viernes, pero lo olvidé porque fui a ver The Maze Runner (que es mi obsesión) entonces realmente lo olvidé, estaba modo fangirl super on._

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, se los agradezco un montón. Y por cierto ¿qué creen que pasará? ¿fallará el método de Peeta? xD que sinceramente me dio demasiada risa jajajaja, pero lo divertido es que me puse a pensar en que realmente cuando uno sale con paragua no llueve, me ha pasado bastantes veces y quiero que llueva para usar el maldito paragua lol._

_**Kat **_


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Suzanne Collins, la historia le pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, yo tan solo adapto esta novela a modo de diversión sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La pizza absorbió parte de la cerveza en el organismo de Katniss, lo cual era una buena cosa. Después de la media lata que se había tomado antes de llamar a Peeta y de la lata completa que se había tomado antes de que llegara la pizza, se sentía demasiado juguetona y dispuesta a quebrantar su regla de evitar a los hombres recién abandonados. Antes había tonteado descaradamente con él, pero tras un par de suculentas porciones de pizza con queso consiguió recuperar el control de sus impulsos.

—¿Entonces estás contenta de vivir en este apartamento? —le preguntó Peeta, acabándose su cuarta porción de pizza.

—Eh, sí, claro —respondió ella, percatándose de que lo había estado observando con demasiado interés. Pero no podía evitarlo; tenía una boca grande y sensual, y ver cómo sus dientes blancos y perfectos mordían la pizza le provocaba un estremecimiento—. Cuando hace buen tiempo puedo ir a pie al trabajo, y en los días muy calurosos como hoy, o en invierno, tomo el autobús —explicó. Y además era vecina de Peeta, lo que para ella era el único beneficio que realmente importaba.

—A mí también me gusta. Es un buen sitio. Muy tranquilo —dijo él, apurando su cerveza.

—Bueno, no tanto —¡ups! Debería haber estado de acuerdo con él—. Quiero decir… sí, es tranquilo.

Peeta la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «no tanto»? ¿Estoy haciendo demasiado…?

—¿Te apetece otra cerveza? —lo interrumpió ella, arrebatándole la lata vacía de la mano.

—Bueno, yo…

—Yo sí voy a tomar otra —dijo, apurando rápidamente el resto de su lata. Cielos. Lo último en lo que Peeta necesitaba pensar era el sexo salvaje que había disfrutado con su novia, esa maldita bruja que se había deshecho de él como un trapo viejo.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres otra? —le preguntó él.

—Completamente —afirmó ella, llevándose las latas vacías a la cocina. Una vez allí, se golpeó la frente contra la puerta de la nevera. No debería estar permitido beber y hablar al mismo tiempo.

«¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Katniss?». Su lengua estaba cada vez más desatada. No se bebería la cerveza que estaba sacando de la nevera. Sólo fingiría estar haciéndolo. Si tomaba una gota más de alcohol, no se atrevía a aventurar lo que podría decir. O hacer.

Mientras volvía al salón, decidió cambiar de tema. Le dio la cerveza y permaneció de pie, centrando la atención en el mueble.

—Se me ha ocurrido una idea. ¿Qué tal si apoyo mi sillón contra el lateral que se tambalea? Si me sostienes la cerveza, lo hago ahora mismo.

Él hizo un gesto de rechazo con la mano.

—No vayas a mover el sillón. Es absurdo —dijo, palmeando el suelo junto a él—.Ven aquí y siéntate. Vamos a estudiar otras opciones.

—Creo que el sillón es la mejor opción —insistió ella, pero se sentó a su lado. En realidad no le apetecía arrastrar el sillón. Era muy pesado.

—Sujetar el mueble con el sillón no es la mejor opción, aunque así te lo parezca —replicó él—. Porque entonces no podrás ver la televisión sentada en el sillón. Y es posible que lo necesites para ver la televisión cuando tengas visita.

—Es posible.

—Cuando nos hayamos acabado la cerveza, quitaremos el estante superior y añadiremos el intermedio. Eso solucionará el problema.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella.

—Escucha, Katniss. He estado pensando algo. Mi apartamento está en un extremo del edificio, así que eres la única vecina que puedo oír, y de tu casa no sale mucho ruido. Por lo que has dicho antes, ¿he de suponer que soy yo quien ha estado armando escándalo?

Ella tomó un trago de cerveza y pensó lo pésima mentirosa que era.

—Oh, no. De verdad que no.

—¿Te he estado molestando?

—No, en absoluto.

—Yo creo que sí. Te has puesto colorada, como si te avergonzaras por algo.

Katniss se preguntó si habría alguna manera de provocar una reacción contra el rubor.

—No me has molestado, en serio. Normalmente estoy aquí sola, así que es lógico que no me hayas oído —arguyó, sintiéndose fatal por sus embustes—. Lo que quiero decir es…

—Espera. Creo que me hago una idea —la interrumpió él, observando la habitación—. El plano de tu apartamento es simétrico al mío, lo que significa que tu dormitorio… Oh, cielos.

Katniss fue incapaz de mirarlo. Tomó otro trago de cerveza y fijó la vista en el tambaleante módulo.

Peeta se aclaró la garganta.

—Por favor, Katniss, dime que no puedes oír todo lo que sale de mi habitación.

—No… con mucha claridad —balbuceó. «Salvo cuando pego un vaso a la pared».

Él soltó un gemido y se dejó caer en el sofá—cama.

—Lo has oído todo. Oh, Dios mío, ahora soy yo el que se avergüenza. Si no hubiera tomado tanta cerveza, estaría tan abochornado que tendría que marcharme enseguida. Pero en vez de eso me quedaré aquí y te preguntaré si hay alguna manera de hacerte olvidar lo que has oído.

«Ni en un millón de años», pensó ella, presionándose la fría lata de aluminio contra la acalorada mejilla.

—No tiene importancia. Creo que estamos muy tensos por nada. Quiero decir… hace tiempo, las familias tenían que vivir en una sola habitación, y no había…

—Katniss —la cortó él. Dejó la cerveza y le puso una mano en la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo—. Lo siento terriblemente, y te prometo una cosa… no volverás a oír nada.

Ella lo miró a sus ojos azules, tan llenos de pesar que la hicieron sentirse la persona más cruel del mundo por recordarle que su novia lo había abandonado sólo unas horas antes.

—Ella es una idiota.

Él sonrió dulcemente y le acarició el mentón con el pulgar.

—No, no lo es —dijo con suavidad—. Es sólo…

—¡Por el modo en que gemía, no puedes merecer sólo un cinco! —exclamó ella, pero enseguida cerró los ojos con fuerza—. No pretendía decir eso. Lo siento, Peeta. Yo…

La boca de Peeta le cubrió la suya, acallando su disculpa.

Teniendo en cuenta cómo lo había estropeado todo, Katniss pensó que haría bien en soltar la cerveza y devolverle el beso. Era lo más apropiado entre buenos vecinos.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

Peeta no habría besado a Katniss si ella hubiese mantenido los ojos abiertos. Pero cuando los cerró al tiempo que balbuceaba su disculpa, no pudo resistirse. Y en cuanto la besó, los preservativos empezaron a chamuscarle el bolsillo.

Katniss sabía a pizza y cerveza, una mezcla que a él le encantaba. Sobre todo si la degustaba en aquellos labios carnosos, en aquella lengua cálida y resbaladiza, en aquel gimoteo que le provocó una erección inmediata…

No. No lo haría, aunque ella estuviese rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y abriendo la boca para un frenético baile de lenguas. La piel desnuda de su espalda era tan suave, tan cálida… Peeta quería acercarse más, sólo un poco más. Estar boca a boca era delicioso, pero deseaba profundizar en el contacto corporal. Y para eso era conveniente que ambos siguieran vestidos.

Si moviera las piernas de esa manera, y si ella hiciera lo mismo… Katniss siguió sus movimientos, cambiando de postura y alineando el torso al suyo. Oh, magnífico. Ahora estaban pecho contra pecho, tan sólo con un top y una camiseta entre ellos. Podía sentir sus pezones endurecidos… una señal muy alentadora.

Katniss estaba tan inmersa en el beso como él. Y si sus pezones estaban duros, era lógico suponer que otras reacciones estuvieran teniendo lugar en su cuerpo pequeño y prieto. Cosas con las que él había fantaseado durante semanas.

Gimió sin pretenderlo y ella se retorció contra él. El roce de sus pezones estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el conocimiento. Aquéllos sí que eran unos pechos firmes y turgentes, con o sin sujetador.

Aunque se ganaba la vida fotografiando a mujeres con medidas realmente impresionantes, aquél era su tipo de pecho favorito. De proporciones clásicas y del tamaño adecuado para que le cupiera en una mano con el que masajearlo a conciencia, sintiendo su exquisita textura y voluptuosidad carnosa bajo los dedos. Tal y como estaba haciendo ahora…

Ups. No había sido su intención hacer eso, pero entonces ella volvió a gemir cuando él le acarició el pezón con el pulgar. Era imposible resistirse. Y el beso crecía en intensidad a cada minuto, más ardiente y húmedo. La respiración se hacía más dificultosa por momentos. Maldición, era una sensación increíble tocarla de aquella manera.

Antes de que pudiera controlar el impulso, le había desanudado el lazo que ataba el top al cuello. Enseguida supo que había cometido un error, pero ella se separó unos escasos centímetros y le murmuró una sola palabra, casi inaudible:

—Sí.

Aquel simple murmullo bastó para hacerle olvidar cualquier idea de arrepentirse o de echarse atrás. Estaba entregado sin remedio a aquella tórrida sesión de erotismo salvaje.

En cualquier caso, no hubiera podido volver a anudarle el top aunque hubiese querido, debido a sus violentos temblores. Lo único que podía hacer era bajarle la prenda para emplear ambas manos en la tarea. Mmm… Perfecto. Su boca había estado muy ocupada disfrutando de la boca de Katniss, pero su apetito se había desplazado. Unos pechos como aquéllos sabrían incluso mejor que sus labios.

Se apartó ligeramente de ella para tomar aire.

—Kat… Katniss —tartamudeó. Estaba tan excitado que se le trababan las palabras—. Quiero…

—Yo también… Sí, yo también… —respondió ella con voz igualmente temblorosa, y volvió a mover su cuerpo de modo que ambos cayeron al suelo, derramando las latas de cerveza. A Peeta no le importó, pero la alfombra no era suya.

—Katniss…

—Déjalas —lo atajó ella, jadeando entrecortadamente. El pecho le palpitaba y sus senos perfectos le temblaban—. Sólo quiero que…

—Desde luego —murmuró él, dedicando toda su atención a los endurecidos pezones.

Katniss se mostró increíblemente sensible y receptiva. Cada lametazo la hacía gemir, y cuando Peeta descendió finalmente para proceder a una intensa estimulación oral, ella le hundió los dedos en el cabello y arqueó la espalda sobre el suelo, pronunciando su nombre entre gemidos ahogados.

Y menos mal que lo hizo, porque por un momento Peeta no pudo recordar su propio nombre. El grito de Katniss le recordó quién era y lo que no tenía intención de hacer aquella noche. Por desgracia, su sexo veía la situación desde una perspectiva totalmente diferente. Y así se encontró a sí mismo entre los muslos de Katniss.

Para empeorarlo todo aún más, ella había empezado a mover las caderas contra él. Una continuación de aquel movimiento tendría consecuencias muy predecibles, y si iba a tener un orgasmo, no quería que fuera así. De modo que, con un gemido de frustración, se obligó a soltarle los pechos y se apoyó en las manos y rodillas. Estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza y respiraba con dificultad mientras contemplaba desde arriba a la mujer de sus fantasías.

No estaban en lo alto de la lavadora, pero todos los demás elementos estaban en su sitio. El deseo sexual había oscurecido los grises ojos de Katniss, tal y como él se había imaginado, y el pelo se le había soltado del pasador con forma de mariposa. Tenía el top enrollado en la cintura y sus apetitosos pechos relucían por la saliva y humedad de su boca.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer era quitarle los shorts vaqueros. Intentó recordar por qué era una mala idea. Curioso, pero en esos momentos le parecía una muy buena idea. Katniss parecía preparada. Y desde luego él lo estaba.

Ella intentó recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

—¿Por qué… por qué te paras? ¿Es porque no soy…? —dejó la pregunta sin terminar y se llevó las manos a los pechos. Era el primer gesto de cohibición que hacía desde que habían empezado a besarse.

—¡No! —exclamó él. Se apoyó sobre los talones y la tomó suavemente de las manos, apartándoselas de los pechos—. Me encanta mirarte, tocarte, saborearte… Eres maravillosa. Eres todo lo que deseo.

Ella lo miró fijamente, como si no lo creyera.

A Peeta no le costó imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Katniss estaba comparando sus medidas con las de Delly. Él podría haberle dicho que los pechos enormes de Delly jamás lo habían excitado tanto como los que estaban viendo ahora, pero no quería que el nombre de Delly formara parte de lo que estaban compartiendo.

—Me he parado porque te deseo demasiado. Estoy perdiendo el control. No era mi intención…

—La mía tampoco —le aseguró ella en tono ansioso. La expresión de inquietud desapareció de sus ojos y el deseo volvió con toda su fuerza. Se soltó de su agarre y se desabrochó el botón metálico de sus shorts—. Pero si no acabamos esto, me volveré loca.

Él tragó saliva.

—Katniss… ¿estás segura?

—Sí —respondió al tiempo que se bajaba la cremallera—. Y mientras me pongo algo más cómodo, como mi traje de cumpleaños, puedes ir a tu casa a por preservativos. Estoy segura de que tendrás algunos.

—Eh… no tengo que ir a mi casa para buscarlos —murmuró. Ella lo miró con las cejas arqueadas—. Pensé que… —cielos, aquello sonaba ridículo, pero en su momento le había parecido muy lógico—. Cuando fui a por las cervezas…

—¿Tenías planeado esto? —preguntó ella. Una sombra ocultó parcialmente el brillo de sus ojos.

—¡No! ¡Te juro que no! Pensé que si me metía un par de preservativos en el bolsillo, tendría la seguridad de que no pasaría nada. Ya sabes, es como cuando sales a la calle con un paraguas y no llueve.

Los ojos de Katniss volvieron a brillar con fuerza y sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

—Vaya, ¿pues sabes qué?

A Peeta se le hizo un nudo tan tirante en el pecho que apenas podía respirar por la emoción.

—¿Qué?

—Está lloviendo.

* * *

_Holi queridisimas personas que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia que les traigo a ustedes, me encantaría actualizarles más seguido pero realmente no he podido, espero avanzar un poco en la adaptación de la novela para traerles más de un capítulo a la semana._

_Quiero dar un saludo mega especial a **tributoylarcha** porque siempre se da el tiempo de dejar un review, muchísimas gracias, me hace feliz cada vez que veo un review tuyo y además debía hacer una mención especial por ser además de tributo larcha *O* _

_Finalmente, gracias a todos los que agregan a favoritos y siguen la historia, se los agradezco un montón._

_Y oh sí, por fin se pone bueno esto :3_

_**Kat **_


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Suzanne Collins, la historia le pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, yo tan solo adapto esta novela a modo de diversión sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Katniss había intentado comportarse como era debido. Lo había intentado de verdad. Pero en cuando Peeta la besó, había percibido su desesperación. Peeta necesitaba hacer el amor con alguien aquella noche para demostrar su valía sexual y olvidar la deshonrosa calificación de su ex novia. Y cuando se veía enfrentada a esa clase de necesidad, especialmente en un hombre como Peeta, no podía negar su ayuda.

Por no mencionar que alimentar la confianza de Peeta en sí mismo no sería una labor muy difícil. Hasta el momento, en una escala del uno al diez, le otorgaría un cinco con ocho. Cinco con ocho y subiendo. No, no bromeaba al decir que necesitaba acabar lo que habían empezado. Sin perder un minuto más.

Y luego había otro aliciente. Una vez que él se hubo colocado entre sus muslos y ella sintió el impresionante bulto de su entrepierna, estuvo más que preparada para llevarlo al límite del placer.

Había tenido un momento de angustia cuando él se detuvo bruscamente. Después de todo, ella no tenía el busto al que Peeta estaba acostumbrado. Pero la expresión de sus ojos azules había sido más tranquilizadora y convincente que cualquier otra cosa. Y aún seguía mirándola de aquella manera, sin apartar los ojos de ella salvo el breve segundo que necesitó para quitarse la camiseta por encima de la cabeza.

Ella había conseguido quitarse el top, pero la visión de Peeta desnudándose la dejó momentáneamente aturdida. Había temido que nunca más volvería a ver aquel torso, y sin embargo allí lo tenía, dispuesto para que ella lo tocara y besara a su antojo. La boca se le hizo agua sólo de mirarlo.

Entonces él sacó los preservativos de su bolsillo y ella recordó que ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo. Levantó las caderas del suelo, y estaba a punto de quitarse los shorts y las bragas cuando él se puso en pie, se desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó junto a los calzoncillos de un único y fluido movimiento.

La imagen de su pene, grande y erecto, la paralizó por completo. Lentamente, se tumbó de espaldas en la alfombra, sin poder apartar la vista de aquella gloriosa e incomparable dotación masculina. Un órgano así no podía merecer un cinco bajo. De ningún modo.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó él. Su voz era profunda y ronca, un complemento perfecto para esa parte de su anatomía que tenía a Katniss absolutamente ensimismada.

—Ninguno —murmuró, al tiempo que una nueva oleada de humedad le empapaba aún más la ropa interior—. Todo está perfecto.

—Katniss, no creas que tienes que subirme la moral por culpa de ese… de ese comentario que Delly hizo sobre mí.

Así que aquél era su nombre. Delly.

—¿Esa mujer está ciega?

Peeta esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—El tamaño no lo es todo. Y…

—¡Es un comienzo estupendo! —exclamó ella. Se vio impulsada a pasar a la acción y se quitó rápidamente los shorts y las bragas empapadas.

Peeat ahogó un gemido.

—Preciosa… —dijo con voz suave mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y volvía a la posición que había ocupado momentos antes.

Sólo que ésa vez nada se interponía entre ellos. Nada en absoluto.

Sin hacer ningún movimiento para agarrar uno de los preservativos, permaneció inmóvil, comiéndosela con la mirada. Aquello la sorprendió. Después de todo, no dejaba de ser un hombre acostumbrado a ver modelos en bañador. Pero por el modo en que la miraba parecía que no se había acostado con una mujer en un año.

Era ella quien no había tenido sexo en un año. Y podía imaginarse aquella misma expresión de avidez y ansiedad en su propio rostro.

Peeta posó las manos a ambos lados de sus hombros y se agachó para tesarla. La pasión contenida en aquel beso la hizo temblar. Su cuerpo masculino irradiaba una tensión y una energía sexual apenas contenibles, y sin embargo la besaba con una delicadeza asombrosa, rozándola ligeramente con los labios como si el momento de la verdad estuviera a varias horas de distancia, en vez de unos pocos segundos.

Por su parte, esperó y deseó que sólo fueran unos segundos.

—Te deseo —le susurró—. Te deseo de verdad.

—Bien —dijo él, acariciándole la piel con su cálido aliento mientras le besaba la mandíbula y el cuello—. Porque yo también te deseo de verdad.

Ella lo creyó, porque el ego herido de Peeta anhelaba encontrar una mujer dispuesta a complacerlo por esa noche. Pero no se engañó a sí misma diciéndose que la deseaba específicamente a ella. Ya había cometido ese error con anterioridad, y para su orgullo había sido un golpe demasiado duro descubrir que no había sido más que una tirita para un corazón destrozado.

Acostarse con Peeta aquella noche no era sensato, pero no podía resistirse. No cuando él la necesitaba tanto. No cuando había pasado tantos meses sin sentir los labios de un hombre en su cuerpo. No cuando él la estaba besando y rozándole la piel con la barba incipiente de sus mejillas.

Peeta empezó a hacer movimientos circulares con la lengua a medida que descendía con la boca. Al pensar en lo que se proponía hacer, Katniss estuvo a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Pero aquél era un gran paso a dar, teniendo en cuenta que nunca habían estado desnudos cuerpo contra cuerpo. Tal vez necesitaran mentalizarse para algo así.

—¿Peeta? —lo llamó con voz jadeante, como si acabara de correr una maratón.

Él se detuvo, justo cuando la punta de su lengua le tocaba ligeramente el ombligo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás pensando en… mm… seguir bajando?

—Sí.

—No estoy… no estoy segura de que me conozcas lo bastante.

Peeta soltó una breve y profunda carcajada.

—Eso lo arreglo en un minuto —dijo, y siguió dibujando círculos con la lengua en su vientre.

A Katniss se le aceleró tanto el corazón que se mareó.

—¿No crees que deberíamos empezar… por lo básico?

—No. Lo básico es para quienes no merecen más de un cinco —y diciendo eso volvió a concentrarse en su objetivo.

Katniss perdió la cabeza. Peeta tenía una boca letal y la usaba sin la menor vacilación. Ella nunca había imaginado que el sexo oral pudiera abarcarla de esa manera, como si Peeta le estuviera tocando a la vez todas sus zonas erógenas.

Gimió, gritó, incluso rió con delirante desenfreno mientras él la llevaba una y otra vez al orgasmo. Su cuerpo estaba en plena ebullición candente y el placer borbotaba a raudales, como una botella de champán abierta en una montaña rusa.

Entonces, mientras seguía jadeando por el último clímax, él se apartó de su sexo húmedo y palpitante y le dio un beso con sabor a orgasmo. Katniss saboreó con delicia la erótica esencia que mojaba sus labios. Nunca se había sentido tan saciada en toda su vida.

—Eres increíble —le murmuró él sin apenas despegarse de su boca.

—Y tú… —respondió ella, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras le mordisqueaba el labio inferior—. Te mereces un seis con ocho.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni siquiera un seis con nueve?

—No quiero que se te suba a la cabeza —sintió la presión de su erección contra el vientre y bajó la mano para envolverla con los dedos—.Veo que esta parte de ti se está hinchando sin control.

—Con cuidado —advirtió él, rozándole la oreja con los labios—. Después de la reacción que has tenido, estoy justo al límite.

—Pues entonces no pierdas más tiempo y ponte el impermeable —dijo ella con una risita. Había bastado una simple caricia para descubrir que volvía a estar excitada—. Estoy lista para ti.

—Gracias por la invitación. Y la acepto encantado —murmuró él, y alargó el brazo hacia uno de los envoltorios que yacían en la alfombra, junto a ellos.

Ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Habrías esperado a ser invitado? —le preguntó. Aquella combinación de caballerosidad y sexualidad era totalmente nueva para ella.

Él sonrió mientras se apoyaba en los codos para rasgar el envoltorio.

—Es mejor así. Necesitabas tiempo para recuperarte.

—¿Y tú habrías esperado por mí, aunque estabas a punto de salir disparado como un cohete?

—Por supuesto —le aseguró él, colocándole el preservativo con una sola mano.

Con una sola mano… Aquel hombre no se caracterizaba precisamente por una torpeza manual.

—Dime una cosa, ¿alguna vez has golpeado accidentalmente la cabeza de una mujer contra el cabecero de la cama mientras empujabas?

Él la miró como si de repente hubiera empezado a hablarle en griego.

—No.

—Era lo que pensaba —murmuró ella. Bingo. Aunque sólo lo tuviera por esa noche, ahora disponía de una nueva vara de medir para futuros amantes. Separó los muslos y lo llamó por señas—.Ven aquí, mi paciente caballero. Ven a cobrar tu merecida recompensa.

De modo que quizá se merecía más de un cinco. A pesar de la roja neblina pasional que envolvía su mente, Peeta se tomó un momento para felicitarse a sí mismo por el primer paso que había dado con Katniss. Sus orgasmos no habían sido fingidos, a juzgar por sus gemidos y convulsiones. La había subido al cielo tres veces seguidas.

Pero aún podía estropearlo todo si se apresuraba en la siguiente fase. Apostado entre sus muslos, ansioso por hundir su sexo en aquella profundidad sedosa, se obligó a actuar con calma. No era nada fácil, con las manos de Katniss aferrándole los glúteos y apremiándolo a que avanzara.

Haciendo acopio de toda su resistencia, le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No tan deprisa. No quiero hacerte daño.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo ella, masajeándolo tiernamente—. Tus preliminares me han dejado más que dispuesta para recibirte.

Entre el masaje de Katniss y su creciente impaciencia, le estaba costando horrores mantener la calma. Pero tenía que recordarse que el cuerpo de Katniss era pequeño y que tendría que ajustarse al suyo.

—Allá vamos… —le introdujo la punta enfundada en látex y gimió suavemente. Estaba húmeda. Muy húmeda. Apretó la mandíbula y resistió el impulso de seguir avanzando.

Ella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—Eres grande.

Peeta luchó por respirar. Retrasar la eyaculación iba a ser todo un desafío. Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con aquel momento, y la realidad amenazaba con desbordarlo.

—Por eso no… no vamos a precipitarnos.

—Podemos ir despacio —dijo ella entre rápidos jadeos mientras seguía masajeándole el trasero—. Pero tú te has parado.

—Estoy permitiendo que te ajustes a mi cuerpo.

—Estoy ajustada. Quiero más.

—Está bien —aceptó. Profundizó un centímetro más y a punto estuvo de sobrevenirle el orgasmo.

Mirándola a los ojos, no pudo pensar más que en la escena del sótano que había reproducido un millón de veces en su cabeza. La expresión de Katniss en su fantasía era la misma que tenía ahora… Intensamente centrada en él, y tan caliente que parecía a punto de explotar. Los pechos le temblaban por la respiración acelerada.

—No creía que… pudiera llegar otra vez…

—Yo sí —respondió él, avanzando un poco más.

—Peeta, creo que… creo que has encontrado… mi punto G…

—Entonces dejemos que funcione.

Ojalá pudiera conseguirlo sin perder el control. Para ello, en vez de profundizar en la penetración, ajustó el ángulo de su pene y empezó a rozarla hacia delante y atrás. Para él era una auténtica tortura, pero para Katniss parecía ser una delicia incomparable.

—Oh, sí… justo ahí… oh, Dios mío… oh, sí, sí… ¡Sí! —se arqueó hacia arriba y justo entonces él la penetró por completo.

El orgasmo lo barrió sin más tregua. Las contracciones de Katniss exprimieron la esencia comprimida en su miembro, y durante los segundos siguientes estuvo completamente ciego y sordo a todo lo que lo rodeaba, salvo al inconcebible placer que se concentraba en su ingle y a los milagrosos espasmos de Katniss, que parecían perfectamente acompasados con los suyos propios.

Poco a poco la habitación dejó de dar vueltas y el torrente sanguíneo dejó de atronarle en los oídos. Se dio cuenta de que aún seguía sosteniéndose sobre los brazos extendidos. En su estado de semi inconsciencia podría haberse desplomado sobre ella, pero Katniss era demasiado pequeña para soportar todo su peso. Abrió los ojos y vio que ella los tenía cerrados mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

Entonces bajó la mirada hacia donde seguían fuertemente pegados. Debería retirarse, por si acaso le estuviera haciendo daño, pero la sensación era deliciosa.

—¿Estás… estás bien? —le preguntó, rezando porque le respondiera que sí y le permitiera permanecer así un poco más.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—Estoy… en la gloria.

Peeta suspiró aliviado.

—Estoy esperando… que la habitación deje de dar vueltas —dijo ella.

—Entiendo. ¿Puedo hacer algo?

—Sí.

Haría lo que quisiera, cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, sobre todo si le permitía volver a penetrarla en breve .Ya empezaba a sentir cómo el deseo volvía a crecer.

—¿El qué?

—Quiero el número de tu ex.

—¿Su número de teléfono? —preguntó él, absolutamente desconcertado—. ¿Por qué?

—Para que pueda decirle… —abrió los ojos y le sonrió— ¡que es una idiota!

Peeta se echó a reír. No se había acostado con Katniss para curar su ego, pero si ella quería dedicarle unos cuantos cumplidos, los aceptaría encantado. En esos momentos, el resto de su cuerpo estaba tan feliz y contento como su pene.

—Gracias —dijo, apartándose de ella—. ¿Puedo usar tu cuarto de baño?

—Claro.

Cuando volvió, ella estaba sentada, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, pero no se había vestido. Él agradeció el detalle, teniendo en cuenta que estaba paseándose desnudo por su casa. Se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano. No le apetecía dejarlo por aquella noche, pero tal vez a ella sí.

—Esto sí que ha sido una buena velada —dijo.

Ella le sonrió y se acurrucó contra él.

—Y que lo digas.

Su calor corporal volvió a despertar el sexo de Peeta.

—Pero no hemos acabado de montar el mueble.

—No, más bien nos hemos montado a nosotros.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —dudó un momento. Ella podía ver la prueba innegable de que no estaba listo para retirarse, pero él debía darle la posibilidad de descansar—. Tú… eh… tal vez quieras que me vaya a casa.

—A mí no me parece que estés listo para irte a casa.

—Pero aun así debería irme.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para ir en busca de más preservativos?

Él le sonrió.

—Ah, Katniss… Me encanta tu forma de pensar.

—Escucha, si necesitas irte a casa y dormir un poco, o lo que sea, por mí estupendo, pero…

—La verdad es que tenía una idea bastante distinta.

Los ojos de Katniss destellaron de interés.

—¿Cuál?

—Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a lavar la ropa.

* * *

_Holi, de verdad lo siento por no haber subido antes estuve bastante ocupada con mis cosas en la Universidad y no había podido subirles novela, lo siento tanto. Espero el martes subirle otra vez capítulo a modo de recompensa ;) !_

_**Kat **_


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Suzanne Collins, la historia le pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, yo tan solo adapto esta novela a modo de diversión sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

—¿A lavar la ropa? —repitió Katniss. Intentó disimular su decepción, pero no podía imaginar una continuación más aburrida para una experiencia tan alucinante—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te has quedado sin calcetines?

Peeta tragó saliva.

—No es por la colada.

—Pero acabas de decir que…

—Se trata de una fantasía que no logro sacarme de la cabeza. Pero, bueno, es una idea ridícula, y supongo que podrían arrestarnos si alguien nos sorprende.

Ella lo miró mientras una ola de calor la recorría. Fuera cual fuera esa fantasía, era obvio que lo excitaba. La prueba estaba al alcance de su mano. Tal vez la colada no fuera una mala idea, después de todo.

—¿Has tenido una fantasía en el lavadero?

—En el lavadero… contigo.

Aquello se ponía cada vez mejor.

—¿Qué tipo de fantasía?

Los ojos azules de Peeta empezaron a arder, y su mano le apretó la suya con fuerza.

—Tú entras en el lavadero, vestida con tu top y tus shorts vaqueros, y yo… te quito la ropa y… lo hacemos sobre una lavadora.

—¿De verdad fantaseas con eso? —preguntó ella. Y eso que había pensado que él no era consciente de su presencia salvo en el lavadero.

—Sí. ¿Tanto te horroriza?

—Me siento… halagada —admitió. Sus pezones se le habían puesto duros como guijarros—. Y en esa fantasía… ¿la lavadora está en marcha?

—No lo sé. ¿Lo está? —le preguntó a ella.

—Sí. Está vibrando.

—De acuerdo —su pene erecto dio una sacudida—. La lavadora está funcionando.

—Conozco el lugar adecuado. Las dos viejas lavadoras del rincón son las que más vibran —susurró ella. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de hacer puenting, al borde del vacío—.Vamos a hacerlo, Peeta. Vamos a hacer realidad tu fantasía.

—No tienes que convencerme —respondió él. Se puso en pie y la ayudó a levantarse—. Suponiendo que pueda abrocharme los pantalones, nos reuniremos abajo dentro de cinco minutos —le soltó la mano y empezó a recoger su ropa—. Quien llegue primero puede encender las lavadoras.

Ella también recogió su ropa, pero estaba demasiado temblorosa y decidió que esperaría a que él se marchara para vestirse. O tal vez se pusiera un conjunto distinto, para hacer más interesante la fantasía. Al fin y al cabo, él ya le había quitado esos shorts en particular.

Enseguida la asaltó otro pensamiento.

—¿Y si viene alguien?

—¿A esta hora un viernes por la noche? No lo creo —dijo él. De alguna manera consiguió abrocharse los pantalones cortos sobre el prominente bulto de sus calzoncillos.

—¿Hay cerradura en la puerta?

Él se puso la camiseta sobre la cabeza antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—No.

—¿Vamos a correr el riesgo de que alguien entre?

Él hizo una pausa mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—Katniss, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—¿Estás de broma? Tengo que hacerlo. Y ahora vete.

—De acuerdo. Pero si cambias de opinión…

—No cambiaré de opinión.

—En ese caso sería un estúpido si dejara pasar la oportunidad —terminó de ponerse los zapatos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Oh, una cosa más. ¿Vamos a lavar la ropa?

Él se volvió para mirarla.

—Podríamos hacerlo también.

—Entonces trae preservativos de sobra. No sabemos lo que se nos pasará por la cabeza una vez que estemos ahí abajo y tengamos que esperar un rato.

Él soltó un gemido.

—A este paso, estaré tan excitado que no podré ni bajar las escaleras.

—Pero lo conseguirás, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella, esperanzada.

Los ojos de Peeta parecieron despedir llamas.

—Lo conseguiré. Te veo enseguida.

Una vez que él se marchó, Katniss corrió hacia el dormitorio con el corazón desbocado, abrió los cajones y se puso a remover frenéticamente su contenido. Las circunstancias exigían sus shorts de cintura baja, sus braguitas negras de encaje y su top de seda rojo. Se vistió a toda prisa para no darse tiempo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Un retoque en el pelo, un poco de pintalabios y estaba lista. Gracias a Dios la colada se había convertido en un ritual, porque de otro modo se habría olvidado de la llave y las monedas para la lavadora.

Iba de camino hacia la puerta con una cesta de ropa sucia apoyada en la cadera cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Pensando que podría ser Peeta con alguna indicación de última hora para cumplir la fantasía, agarró el auricular y respondió con voz jadeante.

—Apuesto a que estás peleándote con ese mueble para el televisor —dijo Johanna—. Debería haber obligado a Tom a que fuera a montarlo. ¿Por qué no lo dejas hasta mañana cuando él pueda ir a ayudarte y te vienes a tomar una copa con nosotros? Vamos a ir a Rush Street a escuchar algo de jazz.

—Eh, gracias, pero… en este momento iba a lavar la ropa.

—¿A lavar la ropa? ¿A esta hora? Creía que eso lo hacías los sábados por la mañana, con ese vecino tuyo tan sexy, cómo se llamaba…. Peeta, el fotógrafo de bañadores.

A Katniss se le daba fatal improvisar una mentira.

—Hemos… hemos decidido hacerlo ahora.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Un viernes por la noche? Eso sí que es una cita. Pensaba que tenía una novia con enormes…

—Parece que han roto.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?

Katniss sabía lo que vendría a continuación, por lo que se apresuró a desviar el tema.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

—Acaba de romper con ella, ¿verdad? Oh, Katniss, dime que no vas a curarle su corazón roto. Dime que no vas a cometer el mismo error. Sé que aún no hemos encontrado a nadie decente, pero tarde o temprano lo conseguiremos. Mientras tanto, no vayas a irte con un hombre por despecho. No lo hagas, por favor. Te lo ruego.

—No lo haré —aseguró ella. Una noche de lujuria desatada no significaba iniciar una relación. Al día siguiente dejaría a Peeta… después de haber hecho el amor en el lavadero.

—Bueno, supongo que no habrá mucho romanticismo si dedican la noche del viernes a lavar la ropa —siguió Johanna—, así que podrás ayudarlo con sus penas durante el centrifugado. Pero no te vayas a implicar demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

—No voy a implicarme. No soy tan tonta. Sé que él volverá con sus modelos de bañadores en cuanto se recupere de la ruptura —arguyó ella. Incluso era posible que volviera con la misma modelo. Algunos de sus amantes habían vuelto con sus antiguas novias tras haber recuperado la confianza en sí mismos gracias a los buenos cuidados que ella les prodigaba.

—Eso es. No lo olvides.

—No lo olvidaré. Hasta luego, Johanna.

—Antes de que cuelgues, dime si necesitas que Tom vaya mañana a ayudarte con el mueble. Estará encantado de hacerlo.

Katniss miró la tambaleante estructura de madera a la que Peeta y ella habían dedicado tanto trabajo. No quería que Tom la viera y se burlara de sus esfuerzos.

—No será necesario. Ya está casi terminado. Pero gracias de todos modos.

—Llámame si cambias de opinión. Adiós.

Katniss colgó y permaneció un momento inmóvil, preguntándose si debería bajar sin la cesta y decirle a Peeta que su fantasía no iba a hacerse realidad esa noche. Tal vez debería dejarlo ya, sabiendo que únicamente la estaba utilizando para llenar un hueco temporal.

Pero, maldición, entonces estaría renunciando a una noche gloriosa de sexo salvaje con él. El error sería dejar que las cosas fueran más allá. De ningún modo iba a convertirse en su novia. Si eso ocurriera, se estaría exponiendo a un nuevo rechazo en cuanto él superara su ruptura, tal y como Johanna había predicho.

Sólo sería esa noche. Ayudaría a Peeta a elevar su autoestima y disfrutaría de una aventura maravillosa con el hombre de sus sueños. Después de haberlo escuchado a través de la pared durante seis meses, se merecía aquella recompensa.

* * *

_Holiiii, mega lo siento por no subir antes :c me vuelve loca la universidad en especial que estoy con lo último, estrés everywhere D: al menos ya salí de una de las cosas más importantes que era mi evaluación de práctica y con eso ya estoy más libre, además que ya terminé de adaptar la novela, así que se me hará más fácil subirles ahora ^^ porque antes adaptaba momentos antes de subir._

_Muchas gracias a los nuevos seguidores, favoritos y todo eso, hoy día vi mi correo y vi que habían varios nuevos, justo cuando me decido a subirles capítulo, eso me animo aún más._

_Otra cosa, ¿se dan cuenta que el jueves ya es el estreno de Sinsajo? (al menos en Chile) ya tengo mis entradas para el jueves yupii, mega feliz._

_**Kat **_


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Suzanne Collins, la historia le pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, yo tan solo adapto esta novela a modo de diversión sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Peeta no llevaba su reloj, pero estaba seguro de que ya habían pasado más de diez minutos. Había metido su ropa blanca en una lavadora y la oscura en otra, y las dos máquinas emitían su particular traqueteo giratorio. Katniss seguía sin aparecer. Por lo visto, la noche se había presentado demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Qué lástima. El sótano había estado desierto cuando él llegó, como era de esperar un viernes por la noche. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras había conseguido sofocar su traicionera erección, pero en cuanto introdujo las monedas en las lavadoras, añadió el detergente y cerró las puertas, había empezado a imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de suceder sobre aquellas superficies esmaltadas. Su miembro volvía a pugnar por romperle los calzoncillos.

Pero Katniss no estaba allí. Probablemente había tenido ocasión de reflexionar sobre lo que él le había propuesto y había entrado en razón. Un año atrás él jamás habría pensado algo así, pero Delly le había metido toda clase de ideas salvajes en la cabeza. Lo había convencido para hacerlo en un ascensor y en la orilla del lago. Con ella había descubierto la verdadera emoción de una aventura sexual, y ahora quería compartirla con Katniss.

Pero en vez de eso quizá la hubiera convencido de que era una especie de bicho raro. A Katniss parecía haberla excitado la idea mientras él se la contaba, cuando la adrenalina aún seguía recorriéndole las venas por los orgasmos recientes. Pero una vez calmada, tal vez hubiera decidido que era mejor no correr esa clase de riesgo. Y eso sólo podía significar que él lo había estropeado todo, lo cual era una posibilidad bastante deprimente.

Entonces oyó pisadas que se acercaban al lavadero y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Pero un momento… Katniss no hacía tanto ruido al caminar. Sus pisadas eran rápidas y ligeras, mientras que aquéllas parecían corresponder a unos zapatos del cuarenta y ocho.

Y efectivamente, un tipo que por su tamaño podría jugar en los Osos de Chicago entró en el sótano portando una enorme bolsa de ropa sobre el hombro.

—¡Hola! —saludó con una sonrisa a Peeta—. Parece que ninguno de nosotros ha conseguido una cita para esta noche, ¿eh?

—Bueno, yo…

—Eh, no pienses mal de ti mismo. Lo de las mujeres de hoy en día… es todo pose —el hombre dejó caer la bolsa al suelo—. La mitad de las veces prefieren irse con sus amigas a tomar martinis antes que quedar con un hombre, ¿sabes? En fin, no tenía sueño después del partido de los Cubs, así que decidí venir a hacer la colada —abrió la bolsa y empezó a arrojar prendas a la lavadora más cercana. Al llenarla, pasó a la siguiente, y luego a otra, hasta vaciar la bolsa.

Peeta lo observó con un mal presagio. Aunque Katniss apareciera, lo cual no era muy probable, la fantasía del lavadero no podría cumplirse, a menos que se le ocurriera un modo de librarse de aquel tipo tan inoportuno. Tal vez se limitara a encender las lavadoras y se marchara. Eso le daría al menos veinte minutos de intimidad.

El hombre levantó la mirada.

—No pareces haber traído nada para entretenerte, amigo.

Si él supiera…

—Yo siempre traigo mis juegos —siguió el hombre, y sacó su Palm Pilot del fondo de la bolsa—. Podemos jugar los dos, si quieres.

—Gracias —respondió Peeta, aferrándose a la primera idea que se le ocurrió—. Pero ¿sabes qué? Me parece absurdo que tengamos que quedarnos los dos aquí. ¿Por qué no te…?

—Eh, ¿quieres que te vigile la ropa por ti? No tengo nada que hacer esta noche. Vuelve dentro de una hora, más o menos, y seguro que ya estará casi seca. Sólo tienes que dejarme unas monedas para la secadora.

—La verdad es que estaba pensando en lo contrario —dijo Peeta—. Si quieres que me quede cuidando tu ropa, lo haré encantado.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Como ya te he dicho, no tengo sueño ni ninguna otra cosa que hacer —el rostro se le iluminó de repente—. Acabo de cargar un nuevo juego. Podríamos echar unas partidas mientras esperamos.

Peeta se preguntó si debería aceptar. No parecía que Katniss fuera a presentarse, y su ropa seguía girando en la lavadora. Era curioso cómo la noche podía pasar de ser un triunfo a ser un desastre en cuestión de minutos. Casi había decidido aceptar la partida cuando Katniss entró en el lavadero.

Se había cambiado de shorts y de top, lo que explicaba su retraso. Y seguro que también se había cambiado de ropa interior. Las mujeres siempre tenían en cuenta esos detalles. Peeta quiso golpear la lavadora con el puño para descargar su frustración.

Katniss se detuvo en la puerta, visiblemente confusa.

—Hola, Katniss —la saludó Peeta en tono despreocupado, como si se tratara de una coincidencia. No podía dejar que el otro tipo sospechara que aquel encuentro había sido planeado—. ¿Tú también has decidido lavar la ropa esta noche?

—Eso pensé —dijo ella, mirando a Peeta antes de pasar la vista por las lavadoras—. Pero parece que todas las lavadoras están ocupadas. Volveré más tarde.

—¡No, espera! —exclamó el tipo—. Las lavadoras de este tío ya estaban en marcha cuando yo llegué. Mira, ya casi han llegado al último enjuagado. En un segundo habrán acabado —parecía desesperado por no perder esa otra inesperada compañía para la noche del viernes—. ¿Así que ya se conocen?

—Somos vecinos —dijo Peeta.

—Oh, estupendo —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa—. Yo soy Plutarch. Del segundo piso. Escucha, Katniss, deja tu ropa ahí y participa en este torneo con Peeta y conmigo hasta que las lavadoras queden libres.

Katniss retrocedió un paso y volvió a mirar a Peeta.

—Muchas gracias, pero tengo mucho que hacer en casa.

Peeta quiso aullar de agonía. Había tenido la oportunidad al alcance de la mano y la había perdido. Y lo peor era que no sabía qué hacer a continuación. Lo había apostado todo a una mano, tal vez demasiado rápido. Si hubieran cumplido esa fantasía, tal vez habrían podido seguir a partir de ahí, pero aquel inesperado obstáculo lo cambiaba todo.

No sabía qué decir, y menos con Plutarch escuchando cada palabra.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor.

A Peeta le quedó muy claro lo que quería decir. Katniss estaba aliviada de que la diversión y los juegos se hubieran cancelado. Él había cometido justamente el error que se había jurado no cometer con ella… Actuar con demasiada rapidez tras su ruptura y hacerla dudar de su sinceridad. No dejaba de resultarle irónico que nunca había sido más sincero en toda su vida.

Katniss se marchó del lavadero y Plutarch carraspeó.

—Tu vecina, ¿eh?

—Sí —respondió Peeta, con la vista fija en la puerta.

—¿Alguna vez has salido con ella?

—No —se había saltado esa parte y había ido directamente al sexo. Eso sí que era tener clase…

—Tío, yo no me lo pensaría, eso te lo aseguro. Le habría pedido su número, pero como ya se conocían, no sabía si estaría metiéndome donde no debía.

Peeta miró a Plutarch, que debía de medir más de dos metros.

—La verdad es que no estoy saliendo con ella, pero ésa es mi intención.

Plutarch sonrió.

—Eso pensaba, viendo cómo la estabas mirando. Es un poco tímida, ¿eh?

—Ya encontraré una solución para eso —respondió. Ojalá pudiera. Temía haber arruinado la posibilidad de tener algo maravilloso con Katniss.

—Bien, pues te deseo suerte. Que yo no vaya a conseguir nada no significa que tú no puedas. ¿Quieres jugar una partida?

Peeta suspiró. A veces la vida podía ser agotadora.

—Claro.

* * *

_HoliHoli, porque soy bien idiota se borró todo lo que había puesto por aquí ge-ni-al. ¿Alguien vio Sinsajo? yo sí asdfghjklñ 3 aún sigo fangirleando aunque la vi anoche, necesito un tanque de oxígeno para respirar, aún no estoy bien, DEBO ir a verla otra vez ¿alguien quiere ir conmigo? lol._

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que le dan follow y favorito a la historia :), me hacen feliz cada vez que abro mi correo y me encuentro con esos mensajitos ahí, pero en especial un abrazo virtual especial para los reviews que me mandan, lamento no siempre hacer mención de esto, pero hoy día si los responderé los review.. pero por aquí así que here we go._

**_tributoylarcha _**_te juro que ver tus reviews me encanta, te agradezco infinitamente por siempre darte el tiempo de dejarme un review, es más cada vez que subo estoy esperando tu review jajaj 3_

**_Annie Roche_**_ cuando leí tu review tuve un ataque de risa porque no me había dado cuenta que tanto tiempo había pasado desde que dije eso :( tuve un lapsus de tiempo, yo pensé que había pasado menos tiempo xD, debo decir que esa es la razón por la que subo hoy... pensaba subir un poco antes pero entre cosa y cosa no pude subir, pero acá esta el capítulo xD_

_**Kat **_


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Suzanne Collins, la historia le pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, yo tan solo adapto esta novela a modo de diversión sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Katniss volvió a subir las escaleras cargada con la cesta de la colada mientras intentaba convencerse de que se había librado de un daño seguro. La inesperada presencia de Plutarch en el lavadero había sido como si un ángel de la guarda de dos metros hubiera bajado en picado del Cielo para salvarla. En algún momento, tal vez dentro de cincuenta años, pudiera olvidar lo que había hecho con Peeta en su salón. Pero nunca habría podido olvidar lo que hubieran hecho sobre una lavadora.

Para Peeta habría sido diferente. A él acababan de abandonarlo, así que una aventura en el lavadero no habría sido más que un medio para sanar su ego. Una vez consumado el acto, no tendría más necesidad de ella, mientras que ella estaría desesperada por recibir más de él.

En realidad, ya se sentía desesperada por tener más de él. Y eso demostraba que la aventura del sótano, añadido al sexo sobre la alfombra del salón, no le habría traído más que angustia y amargura a su vida en cuanto Peeta decidiera que ya estaba curado y volviera con sus modelos. Sí, Plutarch le había hecho un favor inmenso al lavar su ropa esa noche.

Al entrar en su apartamento, dejó caer la cesta al suelo. No tenía sentido guardarla, pues tenía que hacer la colada aquel fin de semana. Pero no la haría al día siguiente por la mañana. Los encuentros matinales de los sábados en el lavadero se habían terminado, así que buscaría otro momento y cambiaría su rutina.

Sin saber qué hacer a continuación, se sentó en el suelo junto a la cesta. No podía entrar en el salón, donde las latas volcadas y el mueble del televisor le recordarían un placer que nunca volvería a sentir.

Oh, Peeta tal vez quisiera más. Después de todo, su fantasía no se había visto cumplida. Pero Katniss se había prometido no prolongar más el contacto, y mantendría su promesa.

De repente se oyeron unos golpes suaves en la puerta.

—¿Katniss? —se oyó la voz de Peeta—. ¿Estás despierta?

El impulso de levantarse y abrir la puerta casi la superó. Pero no. No podía ceder. Si lo hacía, no podría respetarse a sí misma por la mañana.

Peeta volvió a llamar.

—¿Katniss?

La determinación de Katniss flaqueaba peligrosamente. No podía levantarse y alejarse de la puerta porque él podría oírla. Pero escuchar su voz era una tortura. Agarró una prenda sucia con cada mano y se las apretó contra los oídos. Entonces cerró los ojos y pensó en todos los hombres que se habían arrastrado hasta ella con el corazón roto, sólo para decirle adiós cuando sus heridas quedaban cerradas.

Al cabo de un largo rato se retiró la ropa de los oídos. Silencio total. Peeta se había marchado.

Con un profundo suspiro arrojó las prendas a la cesta y se levantó. Teniendo en cuenta lo atractivo que era Peeta, y teniendo en cuenta también su trabajo como fotógrafo de modelos, no le harían falta más de dos semanas para encontrar a una sustituta con el pecho suficiente para olvidar a Miss Silicona. Y aunque esa idea le provocaba una punzada de dolor a Katniss, tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad. En cuanto Peeta empezara a salir con otra mujer, la decisión que ella había tomado esa noche de cortar todos los lazos se vería por fin justificada.

Las dos semanas siguientes prometían ser un infierno.

**O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

A medida que pasaban los días, Peeta buscaba alguna señal, cualquiera, de que Katniss pensara bien de él. Pero si se encontraban por casualidad en el rellano, su sonrisa era fría y forzada, la clase de sonrisa que se les dedicaba a los extraños por la calle. En sus ojos no brillaba ninguna emoción.

Estaba convencido de que ella lo veía como a un baboso. Y él no sabía cómo corregir esa percepción, porque realmente era un baboso. En vez de seguir su plan inicial de avanzar poco a poco en citas cada vez más intensas hasta la culminación sexual, se había lanzado directamente a la última fase. Hasta un conejo tendría más autocontrol que él.

Con todo, aún podría haber salvado la situación si no hubiera sugerido la fantasía de la lavadora. Podrían haberse quedado en el apartamento de Katniss y haber disfrutado un poco más, pero no, él había tenido que estropearlo todo por culpa de una ridícula obsesión. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…

Cuando ella se marchó del lavadero aquella noche fatídica, él había creído que tal vez pudiera explicarse si hablaba con ella antes de que se enfriara por completo. Pero Katniss ni siquiera le había abierto la puerta. Por lo visto, no había necesitado mucho tiempo para sofocar su deseo. Y él, verdaderamente, era un baboso.

Y lo peor de todo era que veía a aquella mujer como a su alma gemela, su pareja para toda la vida. Allí estaba, viviendo en la puerta de al lado, y él había echado a perder la oportunidad de una relación seria al sugerir una aventura sexual. Y encima no se le ocurría cómo reparar el daño.

Katniss había cambiado su rutina y ya no coincidía con él en el lavadero. Eso lo había descubierto enseguida, ya que a la mañana siguiente había bajado con la esperanza de que ella estuviera lavando la ropa a las diez, como siempre. Pero no había ni rastro de ella.

Patéticamente desesperado, empezó a frecuentar el lavadero a varias horas durante el sábado y el domingo. El primer fin de semana que siguió al desastre no tuvo suerte, y se preguntó si Katniss habría decidido llevar su ropa a la lavandería que estaba a tres manzanas.

Al segundo fin de semana, sin embargo, tuvo éxito. Asomó la cabeza el domingo por la tarde y allí la vio, sentada en la única silla plegable del lavadero, leyendo un libro mientras su ropa giraba en la secadora.

—Hola —la saludó él, entrando.

Ella levantó la mirada y, por un segundo, un destello fugaz ardió en sus ojos.

—Hola, Peeta. ¿Cómo has estado estos días?

Peeta se preguntó qué pensaría si le decía la verdad: que había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, y que cuando lo hacía soñaba con ella sin descanso. Katniss seguramente lo interpretaría como una artimaña para llevársela de nuevo a la cama, y no se creería que estaba sufriendo tanto por ella que no podía concentrarse en el trabajo. Sólo en la última semana había fastidiado dos sesiones fotográficas.

De modo que le dijo que había estado muy bien.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien —respondió ella, esbozando de nuevo aquella sonrisa fría y cordial—. La verdad es que no podría haber estado mejor.

—Estupendo —dijo él, asintiendo, preguntándose cómo demonios debía actuar—. Me alegra oírlo —añadió, y miró la ropa que seguía dando tumbos en la secadora. Sólo el ruido que hacían las prendas al chocar contra el tambor metálico rompía el silencio del lavadero.

—¿El mueble para el televisor ha dado buen resultado? —le preguntó, sabiendo que estaba pisando terreno peligroso al mencionar aquello.

—Oh, sí, desde luego.

Peeta lo dudó, a menos que Katniss hubiese llamado a un carpintero para apuntalar la maldita estructura.

—¿Lo aguanta todo?

—Sí.

—Estupendo —repitió. De alguna manera tenía que prolongar aquella conversación, porque la imagen de Katniss era como una fuente de agua fresca para un hombre muerto de sed. Su top era nuevo, pero sus shorts parecían ser los mismos que se había quitado para él, o quizá eran los que se había puesto para bajar al sótano aquella noche. No, más bien parecían los primeros. Ésos que habían caído al suelo del salón…

—No has traído ropa sucia —dijo ella. Por lo visto estaba cansada de preguntas absurdas—. ¿Qué te ha hecho bajar al sótano?

—Tú —admitió él. No tenía una respuesta mejor—. Entiendo que quieras evitarme, pero…

—Peeta, no podemos fingir que nada ha pasado y seguir igual que antes.

* * *

_Holi :( les subo porque no les subo hace eh no se... lo único que se es que este viernes moriré, tengo tantas cosas... :c exámenes, exámenes, exámenes. Lo bueno es que después *si todo sale bien* tendré tiempo libre, solo estaré dando un curso de un curso que reprobé el semestre anterior que lo están dando como intensivo por tres semanas *esta es la primera semana* ! pero igual no es tanto teniendo solo eso._

_**Kat **_


End file.
